sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zazz
– Zeti, jeden z członków grupy Deadly Six, oraz antagonista w grze Sonic Lost World. Zazz był zmuszony współpracować z Doktorem Eggmanem, który zmuszał go do posłuszeństwa, za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli. Kiedy Sonic pozbył się przedmiotu, Zazz i pozostali Zeti wyzwolili się spod kontroli Doktora Eggmana. Następnie zamierzali zemścić się na naukowcu i niebieskim jeżu, wysysając energię ze świata, ale zostali ostatecznie pokonani. Zazz jest szalony i dziki. Ma ponad 127 lat i jest bardzo silnym, zwinnym, oraz niezwykle agresywnym Zeti. Uwielbia walkę, nawet jeśli nie wie przeciwko czemu walczy. Historia Wczesne życie Na kilka lat przed wydarzeniami w Sonic Lost World, Master Zik stworzył razem z Zazzem i innymi Zeti grupę zwaną Deadly Six. Sonic Lost World thumb|left|Zazz kontra Sonic W Sonic Lost World, Zazz i Deadly Six natknęli się na Doktora Eggmana, który zniewolił ich wykorzystując Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Zeti musieli pomagać Eggmanowi w jego planach, głównie porywając zwierzątka z Lost Hex, w celu zasilenia armii badników. Gdy Sonic przybył do Lost Hex, Zazz jako pierwszy postanowił ruszyć do walki w Windy Hill. Został pokonany przez niebieskiego jeża, ale później miał okazję zrewanżować się na nim. Eggman rozkazał Zazzowi rozprawić się z Soniciem, kiedy ten zaskoczył go w Windy Hill. Gdy Zazz przygotowywał się do walki, Sonic drwił sobie z niego. Rozwścieczony Zeti próbował po raz kolejny pokonać Sonica, ale został pokonany. W Desert Ruins Eggman ukarał Deadly Six za ich niekompetencję w walce z Soniciem, grając na Kakofonicznej Muszli. Jednak niebieski jeż wytrącił ją doktorowi z ręki. Zazz i jego towarzysze stali się wolni i postanowili dokonać zemsty. Zeti przejęli kontrolę nad badnikami i skierowali je przeciwko Eggmanowi i Sonicowi. Obaj jednak uciekli, choć ponieśli przy tym pewne straty. Zazz i Zomom zniszczyli bowiem Egg Mobile. thumb|left|Zazz i Zomom w Lava Mountain Po powrocie do bazy Eggmana, Deadly Six postanowili wykorzystać jego Ekstraktor do pozbawienia świata Sonica całej energii życiowej, aby uczynić samych siebie niewyobrażalnie potężnymi. Podczas pobytu w bazie, Mistrz Zik wykorzystał Zazza w celu zademonstrowania swoich umiejętności przydatnych w walce z Soniciem. Gdy Sonic, Tails i Eggman przemierzali Frozen Factory, Zazz i Zavok skontaktowali się z nimi, aby zadrwić ze zniszczenia ich świata. Później Zazz pomógł Zavokowi zastawić pułapkę na Sonica w Silent Forest, ponieważ planował on zamienić Sonica w robota. Jednakże zamiast niebieskiego jeża w kapsule-pułapce znalazł się Tails. Zazz został zganiony przez Zavoka za pomyłkę. Gdy Sonic, Eggman, Orbot i Cubot przemierzali most nad lawą w Lava Mountain, Zazz i Zomom zaatakowali ich. Dzięki pochłoniętej energii życiowej, Zeti byli na tyle silni aby rzucać w most wielkimi głazami. Udało im się zniszczyć metalowy most, a także zrzucić Eggmana, Orbota i Cubota do rzeki lawy. Sonic jednak uciekł im. Zazz dołączył następnie do Zomoma i Mistrza Zika, podczas ostatecznej walki z Soniciem. Wszyscy trzej zostali jednak pokonani. Dalsze losy Zazza nie są do końca jasne, ale najprawdopodobniej przeżył.Nie wiadomo dokładnie co stało się z Zazzem po porażce w ostatniej walce. W wersji na Wii U, znika w obłoku dymu, zaś w wersji na 3DS-a - odlatuje jak podczas poprzednich walk. Pod koniec gry Eggman mówi że znajdzie kolejną Kakofoniczną Muszlę i Zeti ponownie będą mu służyć, co sugeruje że członkowie Deadly Six przeżyli. W innych grach Sonic Dash Zazz pojawia się jako boss w grze Sonic Dash. Walka z nim odbywa się losowo. Jest on na swoim Moon Mechu. Walka polega na unikaniu gwiazdek wypluwanych przez Moon Mech do końca sekcji. Następnie Sonic wybije się z platform i za pomocą Homing Attacku gracz musi uderzyć Zazza. Wcześniej, boss był jedynie tymczasowo, tj. na czas trwania "Sonic Lost World Event". Od wersji V. 1.9, Zazz jest dostępny jest przez cały czas, a od wersji V. 1.9.1. walka z tym bossem jest oznaczona ikoną Zazza nad trampolinami. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U thumb|Trofeum Deadly Six Zazz pojawia się w wersji na Wii U jako część trofeum Deadly Six. Sonic Runners Zazz i Deadly Six pojawili się w trakcie wydarzenia Zazz Raid Event. ''Zazz zaczął kraść pierścienie mocy, specjalne pierścienie które czyniły ich posiadacza niezwykle potężnym.Zazz wyzwał Team Sonic do walki. Mimo przewagi bohaterowie pokonali go w każdej z potyczek. W przerwach między walkami Zazz rozmawiał ze swoimi towarzyszami, którzy udzielali mu porad lub szydzili z niego. Seria ''Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Zazz pojawia się jako grywalna postać w charakterze gościa. W wersji na Wii U aby go odblokować należy go pokonać w tenisie stołowym, gdy rzuci graczowi wyzwanie na plaży Copacabana. Zazz jest później grywalną postacią, dostępną jedynie w tenisie stołowym. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Zazz również jest dostępny tylko w tenisie stołowym. Aby go odblokować należy go pokonać w wydarzeniu Table Tennis Plus w dniu 1 historii Sonica w trybie Road to Rio. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Zazz pojawia się jako bardzo rzadka, grywalna postać do odblokowania. Posiada wysoką szybkość i przyspieszenie, ale niską siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Zazz jest okrutny, agresywny i skory do walki, nawet jeśli nie wie z czym ma walczyć. Jest największym psychopatą wśród swojej rasy. Uwielbia bitkę bardziej niż spożywanie trzech posiłków dziennie. Nienawidzi bezczynności i bycia z dala od walki. Zazz jest nieprzewidywalny i wybuchowy, nienawidzi bycia znieważanym. Wykonuje narwane odruchy, gesty, a także często krzyczy i ryczy w trakcie mówienia. Cechuje go także wielka determinacja, z którą ściga wrogów. Nie odpuszcza swoim przeciwnikom i zrobi wszystko aby się ich pozbyć. Nie cierpi przegrywać, zwłaszcza z mniejszymi od siebie, a także takimi, których uważa za słabszych. Z powodu swojej niezrównoważonej psychiki, wybuchowy temperament Zazza może być wykorzystany przeciwko niemu. Jest to jednocześnie jego mocna i słaba cecha. Dzięki niej Zeti praktycznie nigdy nie okazuje strachu w trakcie walki, a także jest pewien siebie. Jednocześnie traci panowanie nad sobą i zaślepia go własny gniew, kiedy ktoś go znieważa. Jak inni członkowie Deadly Six, Zazz jest bezwzględny i sadystyczny. Z powodu swojej psychiki jest, nawet jak na standardy swoich współtowarzyszy, wielce okrutny, a jego apetyt na przemoc jest wiecznie niezaspokojony. Czerpie satysfakcję z zabijania tych, którzy go znieważają. Posiada także makabryczne poczucie humoru, ponieważ bawi go pozbawianie innych życia np. poprzez wysysanie energii z ich świata. Jest bardzo mściwy i okrutny, a także nie waha się przed popełnianiem masowych zabójstw. Wygląd Zazz jest wysokim i chudym Zeti. Górna część jego ciała jest różowa, zaś dolna - czarna. Jego stopy mają trzy ostre pazury koloru fioletowego. Dwa wyrastają z przodu, a trzeci z tyłu. Zazz ma długi ogon w kształcie litery Z. Na plecach ma małe, czarne kolce. Zazz ma cienkie ręce zakończone stosunkowo wielkimi, pięciopalczastymi dłoniami z fioletowymi paznokciami. Zazz ma podłużną głowę. Jego usta prawie nigdy nie są zamknięte. Ma długie, ostre zęby i długi, jasnoniebieski język, który niemal zawsze wystaje z jego ust. Zazz ma zielone oczy z żółtymi twardówkami. Na czubku głowy ma dwa rogi oraz fioletowe włosy. Zazz nosi dwie kolczaste bransolety na rękach oraz kolczastą obrożę na szyi. Moce i umiejętności Zazz posiada dużą siłę fizyczną. Potrafi podnosić, rzucać i nieść Moon Mech używając jednej ręki. Potrafi również szybko biegać - jest w stanie dotrzymać kroku Sonicowi, nawet gdy niesie Moon Mecha. Zazz potrafi skakać bardzo wysoko i bardzo daleko, co pozwala mu na szybkie przemieszczanie się. Posiada również zdolności akrobatyczne - potrafi łatwo utrzymać równowagę nawet, gdy porusza się bardzo szybko na Moon Mechu. Ponadto, Zazz potrafi wygenerować różowe kule energii. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS, potrafi również latać. Tak jak każdy Zeti, Zazz potrafi manipulować polem magnetycznym, co pozwala mu kontrolować elektronikę za pomocą myśli. W ten sposób może wydawać polecenia maszynom, np. badnikom. Aby to zrobić, Zazz dotyka swojego czoła patrząc na obiekt docelowy. Gdy uda mu się przejąć kontrolę nad maszyną, może wydawać jej polecenia za pomocą ruchu rąk. Boss thumb|200px|Zazz podczas walki Zazz jest pierwszym bossem w grze. Gracz walczy z nim w drugiej i czwartej zonie (Wii U) lub zonie z bossem (3DS) świata Windy Hill. Podczas walki używa Moon Mecha. W wersji na Wii U, walki są w 2D, a w wersji na 3DS-a - na trójwymiarowej wyspie powietrznej. W innych mediach thumb|130px|Zazz w komiksie Archie Comics Zazz pojawił się na krótko w komiksie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013 opublikowanym przez Archie Comics. Jest to prequel do wydarzeń w Sonic Lost World. W komiksie, Zazz, razem z innymi Zeti, został zniewolony przez Eggmana za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli, a następnie poszedł szukać zwierzątek dla Eggmana. Cytaty :"Yeah, well... I feel like destroying something!" — Reakcja Zazza na informację Zavoka o chęci zniszczenia Sonica przez Eggmana. :"It's beatdown time!" — Zazz na początku walki w Windy Hill, Zona 2. :"Stinkin' hedgehog!" — Rozzłoszczony Zazz w trakcie walki w Windy Hill, Zona 2. :"You're lucky this time!" — Zazz po swojej porażce w Windy Hill. :"I'm gonna mess you up!" — Zazz po tym, jak Sonic robił sobie z niego żarty. :"You're going home in a box!" — Zazz na początku walki w Windy Hill, Zona 4. :"But where are you gonna live when your world's dead, guys? Oh right! You'll be dead too! (śmiech) Too bad for you! (chichocze)" — Zazz podczas przedstawiania planu zagłady Sonicowi, Tailsowi i Eggmanowi. :"Time for some REVENGE! Right, Master?" — Zazz w cutscence przed Lava Mountain, Zona 1. :"I'm gonna beat you like a drum!" — Zazz na początku walki w Lava Mountain, Zona 1. :"The boss is gonna beat me!" — Zazz po porażce w walce w Lava Mountain, Zona 1. Ciekawostki * Imię Zazz może pochodzić od jazz, gatunku muzycznego mimo, że jego osobowość jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem tej muzyki. * Zazz posługuje się stereotypowym nowoorleańskim akcentem. * W japońskiej wersji Sonic Lost World, Zazz jest jedynym Zeti, który posłużył się mieszanką japońskiego i angielskiego - tzw. Engrishem. Przypisy en:Zazz ru:Зазз de:Zazz es:Zazz fr:Zazz Kategoria:Zeti Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie